


Battle Cry

by PrimaryScavQueen



Category: 12 Monkeys (TV)
Genre: 12 Monkeys Season 4 (Speculation)/Schitt's Creek (Season 4), Crossover, F/M, M/M, Violence, mentions of gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-05 04:51:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14036550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimaryScavQueen/pseuds/PrimaryScavQueen
Summary: With Team Splinter in desperate need of allies, they search begins across time to find those that will stand with them against the Army of the 12 Monkeys and the true Witness...Featuring: A brief 12 Monkeys/Schitt's Creek crossoverUpdated 4.4.18Final Chapter: Army of Me





	1. The Call

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, ect, are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
>  
> 
> Author's Note: What can I say about this story? It started as just a funny thought: what if there was a connection between Jennifer Goines (12 Monkeys) and Stevie Budd (Schitt's Creek) whom are both portrayed by the amazing Emily Hampshire? Then it spiraled into a head canon connecting them to the new character of Hargrove that we got to see a snippet of BTS of 12 Monkeys Season 4. I hope you enjoy this! Feedback is appreciated.

“We need allies.”

 

         Jones’ words were obvious given the bleak state of their team. Cassie glanced around the table at the others, all sharing the same grim expression. If she had a mirror, she was certain her own face would echo the sentiments.

 

“I have allies.” Jennifer offered, talking with her hands. She gestured behind her, pointed finger stabbing the air beyond her shoulder, “But they are--you know--in 2016.”

 

Nodding slowly, Jones’ lit a cigarette and exhaled a cloud of acrid smoke, fielding looks to Hannah and Deacon. “What about here in 2046?”

 

“The Daughters only allied to the West VII.” Hannah answered, “We did some business here and there with other scavs but the West VII were the only fellow group we trusted to count on.”

 

“And you Mr. Deacon, beyond The Daughters, did you have any other allies?”

 

Deacon’s arms were crossed across his broad chest like a wall. “Nope.”

 

Beside Cassie, Cole snorted. “That’s bullshit. What about The Pack?”

 

She watched Deacon stiffen, his mouth drew into a scowl. “I’m leaving them out of this.”

 

“The Pack?” In all the time she had spent trapped here before they fixed the machine, Cassie had never heard them referenced, not once. Not even by Deacon.

 

Cole spoke up. “A group of scavs that are all former military—“

 

“Which is why I’m leaving them out of this.” Deacon cut Cole off, “I’m not bringing them into our war. They’ve seen enough combat.”

 

Cole leaned against the tabletop, pressing his hands onto the steel. “Or you’re being a giant pussy and not wanting to face your ex.”

 

A muscle in Deacon’s cheek twitched and his jaw worked. Anger flashed in his green eyes, practically crackled in the air. “Leave. Tris. Out. Of. This.” His voice was a warning growl.

 

Cassie shifted, her hand drifting towards her weapon. When she realized what she was doing, she froze, letting her hand fall to her thigh. Deacon wasn’t the enemy here and Cole could handle himself. Though it wouldn’t be the first time she had to interfere between one of their fights if it came to that.

 

“No!” Cole snapped, “Not if The Pack can help us! We _need_ help Deacon or we’re going to die.”

 

Metal screeched shrilly as Deacon rose to his feet in an abrupt movement that sent his chair toppling backwards, crashing loudly to the floor.

 

“We’re dead anyways!” He retorted, all fire and rage, “Adding more people to our group just means more cannon fodder! We can take care of The Witness and The Army of the 12 Monkeys just fine.”

 

“No.” Jennifer’s voice was soft in the aftermath, “We can’t.”

 

         Cassie swallowed hard at Jennifer’s words, the finality of those three words. Deacon growled again and snatched up his chair, setting it upright. Instead of sitting, he braced his forearms on the back. Jennifer’s hand crept around his wrist, thumb gently stroking his forearm.

 

“Fuck!” He hissed with a defeated sigh, his expression softening as he looked at Jennifer’s hand. Lifting his gaze, he addressed Jones. “Do you still have that working radio?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“They have a scanner that monitors all frequencies. There’s a special phrase they use to signal if they need help and are out beyond the compound.” Deacon ran his hand through his hair, “I’ll give it to you but I want no part of what happens after.”

 

Jones nodded and stubbed out her cigarette, “Deal. I do wonder why they would give this to you if you’re not Pack?”

 

“Because Tris has a soft heart.” Deacon murmured quietly. He sighed and his shoulders sagged as he exhaled, the next words spoken in a hollowed tone, “ _The blood moon boils and stains the soil, the wolf cries so The Pack must ride_.”

 

A chill ran up Cassie’s spine, the words sounding like an ancient spell more than a rescue call. “Poetic.” She murmured.

 

“Tris has a way with words.” Deacon’s knuckles turned white as he gripped the back of the chair

 

“I still don’t know what Tris saw in you.” Cole leaned back in his chair, studying Deacon.

 

“It was pure animal magnetism.” Deacon’s tone was bone dry. He turned, the heavy soles of his boots thudding as he left the room.

 

         Cassie watched him go, staring at the corridor as he disappeared around the corner. She understood his reasoning; sympathized with it. But this war needed to be won and now…she’d been through too much to lose to Olivia.

 

Jones lit another cigarette, unmoved by the display. It made one of them. “Tell me, Mr. Cole, how did The Pack come into play with the West VII? You obviously were still part of them at the time.”

 

Cole ran his hand through his hair. “I had been in the West VII for a year then. Our numbers had grown significantly and our supplies were running low. The Pack controls more agriculture than I had seen since before the plague. Deacon had some ongoing deal with the last leader but Tris wanted to meet and renegotiate after he had taken over. They came to a new agreement, I didn’t know the details and frankly, didn’t give a shit as long as we had food…Tris was captivated by Deacon and they were inseparable for a year until their affair dissolved and Tris returned to the compound. I don’t know what happened, Deacon never talked about it. We went on our way, moved on to new territory.”

 

         There was a brief moment of quiet before Jones spoke again.

 

“My only remaining question on the matter is: do you trust them?” she drawled, taking a drag of her cigarette.

 

He nodded. “Yeah. We’d be safe with them as allies. I’d trust Tris around the machine.”

 

“Will you send out the message? Given this Tris knows you, your voice would be best suited.”

 

         While Cole went to send the message, Cassie stood. Her back and neck ached in protest and she stretched until her joints popped in relief. Cole slid his arm around her waist when he returned. Cassie leaned into his touch with a soft sigh. She noticed Jones watching them.

 

         “Get some rest, Dr. Railly.” Jones declared, “Hannah, Jennifer, Mr. Cole, you should as well. We can take shifts until the call is answered.”

 

         “What about my allies?” Jennifer asked, tucking her dark hair behind her ear.

 

         “We’ll get them next. It would be best if we didn’t stretch ourselves too thin at the moment.”

 

Cassie took Cole’s hand and retired to their bunker. As Cole shut the door, Cassie unlaced her boots and toed them off. Their mattress was a pathetic thing with a fitted military sheet and a thick blanket but it was soft enough to be considered comfortable. Crawling onto the side closest to the wall, she got under the scratchy cover, holding it up for Cole when he joined her. He rolled onto his side so they were facing each other. Between their bodies, she entwined her hand with his.

        

“Do you think they’ll respond?” She asked.

 

         He brought her hand to his lips, his soft skin ghosting over her knuckles. “I know they will.”


	2. Bad Wolf

“He’s here.”

 

         Cassie glanced at the security system, studying the man being scanned at the door. He was dressed for the cold weather; thick coat and balaclava hiding most of his faces. The bio-scanner gave the signal that he was plague free. She left Jones in the meeting room and joined Cole as Jones’ voice crackled through the speaker.

 

“Leave the weapons.”

 

         When the door opened, the man standing in front removed his ski mask, revealing a strikingly handsome face. He was tall, towering over Cole, over her. His angular jaw was covered with a dark beard and moustache, peppered with thick streaks of grey.  Dark brown eyes regarded Cole with a mostly friendly expression; there was an edge of tension at the edges.

 

“Cole.” He greeted him, his jovial voice booming down the hall. His smile was wide, flashing wide enough for Cassie to see canines that looked more pronounced than a human’s ought to be. They were nearly fangs.

 

Cole smiled. “Tris.”

 

Cassie blinked, her attention drawn away from his teeth. “This is Tris?”

 

         With the name Tris, she had automatically assumed female. _You know what happens when you assume, Cassandra_. Her father’s warning played through her mind. Foolishness chided at her. Deacon had been upfront with her about everything in his life, including his bisexuality.

 

“Tristan Ashwright, ma’am,” He extended a hand in her direction and Cassie took it. The shake was firm and brief, no posturing on his part; a refreshing pace.

 

“Cassandra Railly.”

 

“Nice to meet you.”  Tris gave her a smile, a rakish glint in his eyes.

 

Cole smacked his arm. “Stop flirting.”

 

“Do you blame me?”

 

Cole gave Cassie a smile that warmed her blood. “Never.”

 

Tris turned serious. “What is this place?”

 

“We’ll get to that.” Cole sighed, “Follow me.”

 

         Cassie followed as Cole led Tris to the meeting room, avoiding the corridor that housed the machine. Jones was seated at the table, smoking. Hannah stood behind her, dressed in her full Daughter’s gear, her hand resting close to the blade attached to her thigh. Earlier, Jones, Cassie, and Hannah had taken down everything in regards to their mission. Jones wanted to explain it in their own and not give everything away up front in case Tris said no.

 

“I came because of Deacon.” Tris replied, “Where is he?”

 

“He doesn’t want to be involved with dragging you into this.”

 

Tris laughed, the sound harsh. “Too fucking late for that.” He moved back to the hall and his voice echoed down against the metal walls, “DEACON GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!”

 

There was no warning before Deacon appeared in the doorway, Jennifer at his back. He leaned against the doorframe and Jennifer slipped around him and made her way to Cole, eyeing the newcomers with interest.  When Deacon didn’t speak, the room filled with tension. Tris rolled his head back and forth, dropping his stance.

 

“Good to see you’re alive.” His voice was a surprisingly gentle rumble.

 

“I am. Now go back to the compound. I hate the fact that I even gave Cole the code.”

 

Tris’ low growl filled the room, sounding more animal than man. Between that noise and the sharp fangs, The Pack made sense as a name now. He ran his hand over his face, expression exasperated. “Why did you?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

         Cassie noticed Deacon’s gaze drop and she knew he was lying. She held her tongue on calling him out. This was between him and Tristan; it wasn’t her place.

 

“You _do._ ” The man hissed, “Tell me.”

 

Deacon pushed off the doorframe and was in the room with a few strides of his long legs. He stayed just out of arms reach of the other man. Dropping his arms, he shifted his weight.

 

“Part of me wanted to see you again before I die.” Deacon replied, his voice soft.

 

         It made Cassie’s bones ache; knowing he viewed this as a suicide mission now. She looked away, blindly reaching for Cole’s hand and holding tight. When she stole a glance, Tris looked stricken. His face was so open, so vulnerable.

 

“Deacon, stop being so damn cryptic and just tell me what’s going on here.” Tris closed the gap between them, his fingertips rising, tracing the scar down Deacon’s face.

 

Deacon closed his eyes at the touch. Cole had said Tris had been captivated by Deacon but it was clear to Cassie that Tris hadn’t been the only one enthralled. She knew that look; had been on the receiving end of it. Deacon must have loved him.

 

“Do you know what killed the world?” Deacon asked, opening his eyes.

 

“There was some intel in the early days.” Tris replied, “But it was hard to separate fact from fiction then. Most of what I learned sounded like fiction. Something out of a nineties sci-fi thriller...do you remember? That one with a monkey? _Outbreak_ or some shit.”

 

“The truth is much more complicated than that…” Deacon sighed, “But what matters is that we can change it.”

 

“Have you been drinking some of that red leaf tea again?” Tris demanded, “You can’t go back in time to change what’s happened.”

 

“The truth of this place, Sergeant Ashwright, is that it holds something very valuable.” Jones voice broke the air between them.

 

“How did you know I was a Sergeant?” Tris turned his focus on her.

 

“Spearhead considered you a traitor,” She replied, “You picture was on the wall with the words _kill on sight._ ”

 

“You were at Spearhead?” He studied her face, “Who are you?”

 

“My name is Katarina Jones, I’m a physicist.” She said, “When we failed to cure the virus, I turned my attention on finding a way to make sure it never happened in the first place…To put it simply, I created time travel.”

 

         Tris threw back his head and laughed. It drew a shiver down Cassie’s spine.

 

“Seriously, whatever you are all on is some good shit.”

 

“It’s not a joke, Sergeant.” Jones replied.

 

His amusement died down as his eyes flicked around at them all. “I’m sorry but I just can’t believe it.”

 

“Then believe this: this facility needs to be guarded. Our enemies would see it destroyed and we must not let that happen.”  Jones continued, “But our team has suffered losses and we are all that remain.”

 

“So you called me away from my Pack to act as security?” Tris shook his head.

 

Jones sighed. “Yes. We need allies. The people we are fighting against have an army and we have…”

 

“A brain, and an athlete, and a basket case, a princess, and a criminal,” Jennifer piped up then added under her breath, “Sincerely yours, the Breakfast Club.”

 

Cassie’s lips quirked; she couldn’t help it.

 

Jones rubbed her temples. “Miss Goines…”

 

“How about we give him a demonstration?” Jennifer went on, “Cassie, Deacon, and Otter Eyes can come with me to round up my allies…It’ll sell the pitch.”

 

“Very well. Who knows how long our window of opportunity will remain open.” Jones led them out of the room and through the corridors, pausing for a moment before she keyed in the entrance code for the splinter chamber.

 

“Holy shit.” Tris murmured.

 

         Jones and Jennifer went over the coordinates for where-ever-the-hell they were headed in the past. Hannah stood behind them, her stance ready to defend if necessary. Cassie felt a presence behind her; solid, warm. She turned to find Deacon standing there. He was watching Tris with a readable expression.

 

“What happened between you two?” Cassie asked him.

 

“It doesn’t matter now.” Deacon sighed.

 

“Why are you so adamant that you’re going to die?” She swallowed as her throat tightened.

 

“Because Cas, the end is coming.” He answered quietly, “Can’t you feel it?”

 

         She didn’t get a chance to answer before Jones spoke, interrupting any further conversation.

 

“We’re ready.”

 

         Tris and Cole made their way back. Tris reached out and grabbed Deacon by the lapels of his leather jacket. He pulled Deacon close and kissed him slow. Deacon relaxed against him, kissing him back. The kiss so intimate Cassie felt like a voyeur just from watching. Part of her wanted to look away, part of her couldn’t look away.

 

Jennifer joined them with a quiet wolf-whistle. “I hate to break this up, honestly I do…”

 

Deacon broke the kiss with a sigh. “Bad wolf.” He murmured.

 

Tris chuckled, resting his forehead against Deacon’s. “I’ve missed you.”

 

“I’ve missed you too.”  Deacon ducked his head and Cassie could have sworn she saw tears in his eyes.

 

“I’ll go first!” Jennifer bounded up the metal steps and got into the splinter chair, excitement buzzing from her. Cassie could practically feel it from where she stood.

 

Jones put on her special lenses as she readied the machine. “Initiating splinter sequence.”

 

         Cassie shielded her eyes and in a flash of blue light, Jennifer was gone. Tris was quiet for several moments.

 

“You weren’t kidding.”

 

“Nope.” Deacon replied, “Now you know why we want this protected so desperately.”

 

         He nodded. Cassie moved up the steps and got into the chair. She took a breath and closed her eyes, waiting for Jones’ to hit the button and the inevitable pain of time ripping her away. The space between each place in time always felt like eternity yet an instant; its own paradox.

 

         When she opened her eyes again, she was looking up at a beautiful blue sky. Jennifer’s face hovered over her and Cassie pulled in a breath of clean air. Extending a hand, Jennifer pulled Cassie to her feet with a firm tug. Cassie took a minute to orient herself, her stomach knotted. Looking around, she found that they were in a quiet, rural area. When she turned, a large town sign greeted them with a cheerfully.

 

         The large sign had a picture of a man and a woman, dressed in clothes that were decades old. They were also in a rather inappropriate position; the woman bent at the waist in front of the man. Yet, that wasn’t the weirdest part about the sign. It was the small red and white sign to the left that made her nearly swallow her tongue.

 

_DON’T WORRY, IT’S HIS SISTER!_

 

         Cassie blinked and glanced at the town name, feeling like this was one universal prank.

 

Welcome to

SCHITT’S CREEK

Where everyone fits in

 

“The fuck…” Cole’s voice broke her out of her reverie.

 

         She looked at Cole, who wore an expression similar to the one that Tris had when Jennifer splintered. Deacon appeared behind him, took one look at the sign, and doubled over with laughter.

 

 


	3. Schitt's Getting Real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: (Mentions) Leland Goines being an awful human. (Some) Drug Use. (Discussions) Cloning. (Tiptoed around) Child abuse. (Frequent) Language.

Jennifer led the way into town. They walked a few miles into was appeared to be the heart of Schitt’s Creek. There were a few shops, including one called the Rose Apothecary which looked much newer than the others it stood with. They passed Café Tropical, a big blue building with the sign Bob’s Garage in big white letters, and a small city hall.

 

“Jennifer.” Cassie said as they passed it all, “Is this some weird alternate universe town?”

 

Jennifer huffed a laugh. “No. It’s just…nowhere anyone would ever think to come.”

 

“Obviously.” Deacon replied.

 

         They rounded the corner and headed in the direction of a roadside motel. The Rosebud Motel. Jennifer headed straight the office and they all went inside. The inside was a bit shabby; though that could be said of most the town. There was a woman sitting at the desk, her face obscured by a book.

 

         Jennifer walked up to the desk and pressed on the bell that was on the countertop. No sound came from it but the woman lowered her book. Cassie was certain the ground opened up beneath her. The woman at the desk could have been Jennifer’s identical, plaid wearing, twin.

 

“Oh, fuck!” She slammed the book down on the desk, “You’re not supposed to be here!”

 

“The motel looks so nice! You’ve done some renovating!” Jennifer replied excitedly, completely ignoring the fact that her doppelgänger was pissed.

 

“Yeah, well, I own in now.” The other woman stepped out from behind the desk, “Jennifer, what the fuck is going on?! Why are you here?”

 

“I’m going to state the obvious here but…there’s two of you.” Cole said, “How is there two of you?”

 

Cassie’s stomach clenched as Jennifer moved closer and closer to the other woman. She glanced around, finding and feeling no inevitable signs of a paradox. How was that possible? The tension in her shoulders refused to drain away. Jennifer slung her arm around her doppelgänger’s shoulders, much to the other woman’s obvious dismay. So, this woman, whomever she was, wasn’t another timeline version of Jennifer.

 

“This is Stevie!” Jennifer said by way of introduction, “Stevie, these are my friends: Cassie, Cole, and Deacon.”

 

“And who exactly is Stevie?” Cassie asked.

 

         The pair exchanged looks; a silent conversation that involved lots of head shaking and eyebrow raising. When the wordless battle was over, Stevie sagged in displeasure, rolling her eyes before her gaze dropped to the floor.

 

“Jennifer?” Cassie prodded.

 

“Remember my takeover speech at Markridge?” Jennifer asked her, “What my plans were?”

 

         Even though that particular moment felt like an eternity ago, it stuck with Cassie. Jennifer had been on stage and ranted about… _oh god_ …cloning.

 

“She’s your clone?” Bile rose into Cassie’s throat; sharp and acidic.

 

“Please be joking.” Deacon said softly, his tone horrified.

 

“I wish.” Stevie muttered, her dark eyes lifting enough to show pain. Her spine straightened as the door open and the look vanished as a voice piped up.

 

“Stevie, can you read this text, I need your opinion on if you think Patrick seems coy.” The man was dressed fashionably, his hair perfectly styled. Silver rings glinted on his fingers. Thick, dark eyebrows raised when he lifted his eyes and noticed them.

 

Stevie sighed. “Now’s not a good time, David.”

 

He ignored her, his dark eyes bouncing between her and Jennifer. “Oh my _god_ , there’s two of you!” His tone was almost dismayed.

 

“David, this is my cousin, Jennifer and her friends.” Stevie said.

 

“Hello.” David greeted them, his eyes squinted in unspoken amusement, “I guess my thing can wait.”

 

“Yeah, it’s going to have to.” Stevie said briskly, she pulled away from Jennifer and ducked back behind the desk and grabbed down a room key from the wall, “I’ll be right back.” She headed to the door, “You four follow me.”

 

         She took them to a room three doors down from the office. The room was small, with two bed, a dresser, a tiny bathroom, and a small TV on the dresser. When the door was shut, Stevie leaned against the dresser and wrapped her arms around herself. Jennifer plopped down on the bed closest to the door. Deacon said beside her while Cassie and Cole claimed the other bed.

 

“You shouldn’t have come here, Jennifer.” Stevie said, her voice low, angry.

 

“I needed to. I need to get in touch with her.” Jennifer answered, “I know that you have that ability.”

 

Sarcasm cut like a knife. “Oh, good. You don’t actually want me. You’re willing to come in and fuck up my life when it’s finally good for once and all your after is her!”

 

“Stevie, if I had any other choice, I would happily leave you in peace.” Jennifer said gently, “But my friends and I are on a…Time sensitive mission and we need more fighters.”

 

Stevie’s jaw clenched but before she could reply, Cassie cut in.

 

“Sorry to interrupt this but can we circle back to the clone conversation?” Cassie demanded.

 

Stevie snorted. “This question is for you, crazy.”

 

“Hey. I’m not crazy.” Jennifer shot back, “I’m a part of Time.”

 

“Sure. Why not.” Stevie scoffed, eyebrows furrowing in impatience.

 

“So, Markridge was interested in cloning and Daddy decided to use me…” Jennifer said softly, “Because I was a…troubled child and who would ever believe me?”

 

         Cassie’s heart squeezed in her chest. She had had a father and mother that loved her dearly. Jennifer never had that or Stevie. Deacon reached over and pulled Jennifer into his arms. Her eyes watered and she clung to him. Cassie spared a glance at Stevie, whose expression softened for a split second before it went back into a blank mask.

 

“How many of you are there?” Cole asked, voicing the question Cassie hadn’t even begun to consider.

 

“Alive? Three.” Jennifer answered, her voice muffled a bit by Deacon’s neck, “I’m the original recipe, then Stevie, then Hargrove.”

 

“So, there’s not an army of you out there lurking?” Cole asked and earned Cassie’s elbow in his rib cage.

 

“Well, Markridge was sinking money into the project and not turning out desired results.” Stevie replied, “I was considered a failure. I didn’t end up with Jennifer’s IQ. That’s why I’m out here in the middle of no-fucking-where. Though I’m not sure why they didn’t just kill me like the other failures…” Her words were flippant but her eyes glittered with unshed tears.

 

“I begged.” Jennifer looked up at Stevie, “I begged and pleaded with Daddy. You were my first friend…I couldn’t let it happen. I don’t know how I got through to him back I’m glad I did.”

 

Stevie rubbed her eyes and sniffled just a little bit. Clearing her throat, she continued, “They hit the jackpot with Hargrove though. She got the smarts but no voices in her head.”

 

“They made her into a weapon.” Jennifer’s voice was soft.

 

Stevie sighed and hoisted herself up onto the dresser. “Anymore questions from the peanut gallery?”

 

“Not to get too personal but how did they tell you all apart?”  Cassie asked carefully.

 

Stevie lifted the hem of her t-shirt and there was a scar on her hip; two small lines that, in any other circumstance, could have been scratches. But the brand was clear. II. _Two_.

 

“And Hargrove is three?” Cole figured.

 

         Stevie pulled her shirt down, pointed at him, and tapped her nose twice. A quiet fell over the room. It was heavy, like gravity had shifted. A new weigh that settled on Cassie’s shoulders. It spread up her neck, burning with tension. Cassie remembered the feeling of horror as Cole murdered Leland Goines in front of her. Now she wished Cole had taken his time and really made him suffer; Leland died too quick. He was a monster. Swallowing hard, she got to her feet, sitting still was too much for her.

 

“Will you get in touch with her?” Jennifer asked Stevie.

 

Stevie rolled her eyes up towards the ceiling but nodded. “Yeah. It’s going to take me some time.”

 

“How much time?” Deacon asked, “We don’t have long.”

 

“A few hours, at least.” Stevie glanced at her watch, “I’m going to a party later. I’ll give you the address; meet me there and I should have what you need.” She studied Jennifer, “Try to stay inside until then. I don’t want people to get too curious about you.”

 

“I can do that.” Jennifer replied, “What about your friend?”

 

“David will be fine. If I tell him to leave it be, he will. I…trust him.” She went to the door, pausing for a moment, “I’m glad you’re out of the asylum, by the way.” Her voice was so low Cassie almost missed it.

 

Jennifer smile. “Me too. I’m glad you’re happy.”

 

         With a faint smile, and a quick wrench of her wrist, Stevie opened the door and was gone.

 

*

 

         The unexpected downtime served them well. Jennifer and Deacon spent the time napping, spooned together on the twin mattress. Even Cole slept. Cassie had laid, curled against him but unable to sleep. Despite the warmth of his arms, her body ached with a cold that had nothing to do with temperature.

 

         Every time she turned a corner lately, there was a fresh horror. The darkness getting more suffocating. A soft knock at the door took her from her thoughts. Behind her, Cole stirred and her eyes locked with Deacon’s across the room; he was alert, ready. Jennifer slept through the noise. Cassie rose from the bed and had her hand on her gun as she slowly approached the door.

 

“I got this.” She murmured to Deacon, “Keep protecting her.”

 

Cassie slowly opened the door and found Stevie’s friend David on the other side. She relaxed and flashed him a smile.

 

“Hi, David, right?” She said, keeping her voice light and polite.

 

“Yeah, hi, Stevie said I should give you a ride to Mutt’s party.”

 

“Mutt?”

 

David rolled his eyes. “Yeah, we’re in a town called Schitt’s Creek are you that surprised that there’s a guy named Mutt here?”

 

Cassie laughed. “I guess not.”

 

         Glancing over her shoulder, the others were all up. They followed David to a black car and got inside.

 

“So, Stevie’s cousin, huh?” David said as he navigated the vehicle down a few different dirt roads, “Got any fun stories?”

 

“None that would be interesting.” Jennifer replied easily, “We didn’t see each other much except when we were kids.”

 

         David nodded and parked alongside a dirt road that lead up to a large barn. There were lots of people roaming around and music filled the air when Cassie got out of the car.

 

“If you can’t find Stevie inside, find the nearest townie selling weed.” David advised with a wink.

 

         He led them inside and veered off, making a beeline for the drink table. Cassie scanned the crowd, seeking out the familiar-stranger. The party was in full swing, filled with laughter and joy. A banner reading “WELCOME BACK” hung from two of the rafters.

         It was an echo of her old life; a sharp reminder of the woman she was. She turned and nearly collided with a gorgeous leggy woman with dirty blonde hair. Her bright blue eyes gleamed with interest. Her clothes were couture, making her stand out amongst the crowd.

 

“Sorry!” Cassie said.

 

“No worries!” The woman trilled brightly, “You’re new! Hi! I’m Alexis!”

 

The way she talked made Cassie think of David. “Cassie. I’m just here looking for Stevie.”

 

“Oh! She’s out behind the barn.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“No problem.” Alexis gave another wide smile and winked before she sashayed away with the skills most models would kill to have.

 

         Cassie found the others and they headed outside. Stevie was right where Alexis said, behind the barn. A joint was between her lips and she took a long hit as they approached. Wordlessly, she held it out in offering. Cassie shook her head but Deacon reached around her and took a hit. Stevie exhaled a thick plume of smoke and grinned at him.

 

“At least Scarface isn’t a buzz kill.” She said in amusement as Deacon passed it back.

 

“Do you have her number?” Jennifer asked.

 

“Yeah.” Stevie sighed and reached into the pocket of her faded jeans and pulled out a scrap of paper, “Just…be careful. Whatever you’re mixed up in, if it’s enough to call Hargrove…”

 

“We will.” Jennifer pounced on her, giving her a hug.

 

Stevie rolled her eyes but hugged her back. When Jennifer pulled away, Stevie pressed a set of car keys into her car.

 

“Take this. Let me know where to find it tomorrow. I’ll make David give me a ride.”

 

“Thank you, Stevie.” Cassie said, plucking the keys from Jennifer’s fingers.

 

Stevie nodded, shoving her hands in her hoodie pockets as she headed towards the barn. “Don’t come back.”

 

         Piling into Stevie’s car, Cassie started it up.

 

“Where to?” She asked.

 

“The next town over. I don’t want the number we call to trace back to Stevie.” Jennifer said, “Pretty much go back the way we came and follow that road until we hit Elmdale.”

 

         Putting the car into drive, Cassie drove until Schitt’s Creek was no longer in the rearview mirror.


	4. Army of Me

A long, harried honk of a taxi’s horn cut through the air and echoed off the concrete buildings that surrounded them on either side. New York City was the opposite of Schitt’s Creek in every way. The sheer amount of people was almost suffocating. Cassie shoved her hands into the pockets of her leather jacket and continued to follow Jennifer as she weaved her way through the scaffolds and throngs of people. 

 

Cole walked just ahead of her, keeping in step with Jennifer. Deacon’s presence was a silent wall beside her. She glanced up at him, his features drawn into an impassive mask. 

 

“So.” She broke the quiet between them, “Tell me about Tris.”

 

“What’s there to tell?” He grunted as they quickly jogged across a crosswalk; the automated voice counting down until the light changed. 

 

“Why did you two end things?” Cassie asked, continuing back to her normal pace. 

 

Deacon was quiet for a long time. “He wanted the one thing in the world I vowed never to give anyone.” 

 

            It wasn’t his heart. For a self-proclaimed heartless man, he gave his away without reservation. He’d given it to her and she’d stomped on it. Guilt still ate at her in the quiet, sleepless nights. When every mistake she’d ever made taunted her thoughts. 

 

She mulled over his words again: _He wanted the one thing in the world I vowed never to give anyone_ but drew a blank. Deacon was a provider, a leader. Holding back wasn’t something she equated with him.

 

“What was that?” She had to ask, had to know. 

 

“A family.” 

 

            They came to a stop at another crosswalk. Cassie took the opportunity to meet Deacon’s green eyes. They met hers with a softness she hadn’t seen from him in a long time.

 

“Tris, the idiot,” he went on, affection lacing his words, “Still wanted to bring a child into that world. We were in a polyamorous relationship; he had a wife as well. They’d been trying and asked me to join them, to make a family…” Deacon sighed, scrubbed his face with his hand, “I couldn’t. I would be a terrible father. I was already on my way to becoming him.” 

 

 _Him_. Deacon’s father. He didn’t even have to actually say the word. She knew, remembering all too clearly when he opened up to her about the abuse he had suffered.

 

Cassie reached out and caught his arm, squeezing lightly. “You would never be that man. For what it’s worth, I know you would have been an excellent father.” 

 

“Far too late now.” He replied and touched her hand, “it’s for the better anyways.” 

 

            The light changed and Cassie slid her arm through his. He looked down at her in surprise but then smiled as they began to move. Jennifer and Cole were at a cart, grabbing food; idly waiting. Cole’s eyes immediate fell to their linked arms but he didn’t say anything. Instead, he smiled, leaned in quick, and brushed a quick kiss on her cheek. Deacon moved to pull away but Cassie held his arm in a vice grip, crushed between her body and arm. When he realized he wasn’t going to be let go without a fight, Deacon stopped trying and sighed. 

 

“You guys want a hot dog?” Jennifer asked with a gleaming smile.

 

“No, thank you.” Cassie replied.

 

“I’ll pass.” Deacon shook his head.

                                               

            The vendor handed Cole a hot dog covered in sauerkraut, relish, mustard, and ketchup. He took a rather large bite and it stirred up a distant memory of Cole shoveling in a cheeseburger on the car ride to D.C.  It was a lifetime ago but somethings never changed. Including his eating habits. 

 

“What?” Cole’s muffled question was directed at Deacon.

 

“You’re gross.” He answered.

 

            Cole shrugged and polished off the rest of his hot dog with the speed of a competitive eater. Cassie was impressed yet slightly grossed out as well. Jennifer laughed and bit into a soft pretzel.

 

“How can you guys eat at a time like this?” Deacon asked.

 

“Talent.” Jennifer replied, chomping into the salty snack, “It’s still another couple of blocks.” 

 

            They moved on, Jennifer taking Cassie’s lead and linking arms with Cole. Cassie smiled, falling into step with Deacon once more. Moving with him was like second nature; his training had served her well, her body still remembered it. It was something she never thanked him for but she was every time she was able to protect her friends, protect herself. Without him, she would have never survived. Though, as she stepped into the rundown lobby of The Emerson Hotel, she wondered if she’d be prepared for this: meeting a bloodthirsty, merc version of Jennifer. 

 

            The lobby windows were tinted, protecting against the glare of the sun. Not being able to see inside left Cassie with a feeling of unease. She could feel Deacon’s posture change under her arm; apparently it made him uneasy too. Heading into the building, the lobby was almost completely empty and all white from floor to ceiling. There was a person sitting behind a large white desk with a solitary computer on the desk top.  They were the only spot of color in the room. It was eerie.

 

“Do you have an appointment?” The man asked, not looking up from the screen.

 

“We’re here to see Hargrove.” Jennifer replied in a clipped tone.

 

He gestured to the door to the left of the desk. “Through there. She will be waiting for you in the foyer.”

 

            Jennifer moved towards the door but Cole put his hand on hers. She looked up at him, brows furrowed.

 

“She won’t hurt me.” Jennifer’s voice was soft but carried to Cassie’s ears.

 

“Still.” Cole twisted the knob and led the way down a hallway.

 

            Like the lobby, it was all white with only one door at the end of it. A chill ran down Cassie’s spine. It was all sterile. It reminded her of being in a laboratory. Her hand went to the butt of her gun and remained there even as they went through the door and entered what seemed to be another lobby. This one was more inviting looking, with warm marble coloring. There was a couch and a few chairs set up in the middle of the room and Jennifer flung herself into the closest armchair, making herself comfortable.

 

            The tightness in Cassie’s shoulders wouldn’t let her relax. Her eyes scanned the room, noting every potential place that there could be danger. The was no sound that belayed her presence as a woman stepped into the room. Bright pink hair cut into a stylish bob caught Cassie’s eyes before her gaze moved on to that oh too familiar face. Jennifer’s face. _Hargrove_.

 

            Hargrove’s expression wasn’t closed off like Stevie’s had been. A smile stretched her lips but didn’t reach her eyes. A silver hoop ring glinted in the corner of her right nostril. Jennifer bounced up and approached her clone, whose smile slowly faded.

 

“If you’re here,” Hargrove’s voice was flat, “I take it you’re in danger.”

 

“More like the entire world is in trouble.” Jennifer replied.

 

            There was a sound akin to thunder from behind them and Cassie took out her gun, whirling towards the noise. The door they had come through had been kicked in and eight people entered the room. They were dressed in matching dark clothing, the sigil of The Witness tattooed upon the side of their necks. They had guns as well, bigger and faster than hers. They made no effort to fire, not yet. They surrounded Cassie and the others.

 

“Friends of yours?” Hargrove’s voice was laced with sarcasm.

 

“Dearest enemies.” Jennifer answered.

 

            Cassie glanced at Cole and Deacon, both had their guns out and raised.

 

“How did you get in here?” Hargrove addressed the one closest to her.

 

“Our concern isn’t with you.” The man replied.

 

“Wrong fucking answer.” Hargrove growled and in a move Cassie could barely follow, whipped out a sword from somewhere on her body and chopped off the man’s head.

 

            Mayhem followed. Cassie ducked, narrowly behind hit by a spray of bullets. She opened fire and took out two while Cole and Deacon took out two of their own. Turning, Cassie watched as Hargrove took out the remaining three before they even had a chance to fire. Jennifer was staring at her clone with big eyes.

 

“Holy shit! How are you so awesome?!”

 

Hargrove smiled. “You tell me.”

 

            She moved, stepping over the bodies and heading down the hall in long, angry strides. The lobby was no longer empty. There were more people waiting for them. Hargrove looked at the man behind the desk.

 

“You did this?”

 

“I serve The Witness.”

 

Hargrove whipped out a gun and pressed it to his forehead. “Big mistake.” She fired until there were no bullets left and the back of his head was nothing but a gaping hole. Blood, brain matter, and thick gore stained the pure white floor.

 

            Reloading faster than seemed humanly possible, Hargrove pointed her weapon at the remaining army.

 

“Either you return to your…Witness with your lives or you die here.” She said simply.

 

            They raised their weapons in response. Between Cassie, Hargrove, Cole, and Deacon, they were quickly eliminated. Hargrove sighed and took out her phone. She pressed a few buttons and raised her phone to her ear. She looked bored while she watched the blood creep across the floor.

 

“Yeah, I need a clean up team. Sterilize the building. Also, find a hole somewhere and bury Richard.” She said and hung up the phone. Turning to them, she cocked her head, pink hair shining with the movement, “Follow me. We’re taking the side exit.”

 

            They followed her out a camouflaged door that led out to the side alley. Stepping out the other side of the alley, Hargrove led them to a black charger. They piled inside and Hargrove started it up.

 

“What are you wrapped up in?” Hargrove demanded as she navigated out into traffic.

 

“Aren’t you worried that someone will find those bodies before the clean up crew arrives?” Deacon asked.

 

“No.” Hargrove replied, “My team is highly reliable.”

 

“Except for Richard.” Cole muttered.

 

“To answer your question,” Jennifer interrupted, “We're trying to stop the end of time itself.”

 

Hargrove was silent for a moment. “And this…Witness is behind it?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“And you need me as…what? Another weapon?”

 

“Yes.” Jennifer’s voice was quiet.

 

Hargrove reached over and patted Jennifer on the leg, smiling widely. “Sounds like fun. I’m in.”

 

            Cassie blew out a breath. They had their allies. The Pack and The Weapon. But would they be sufficient? She closed her eyes and let her head fall back against the leather seat. Time would tell soon enough.

           

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> (PS: the line where Jennifer asks Hargrove why she’s so awesome and Hargrove’s reply is taken from the behind the scenes sneak peak of S4)


End file.
